


giây tiếp theo

by didalayla



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff(? i dont know), General, M/M, non-au
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didalayla/pseuds/didalayla
Summary: thích anh. thích mọi thứ của anh. giá như có thể nghe anh nói thích em, giống như cách em thích anh vậy.tốt nhất là, ở ngay giây tiếp theo.





	giây tiếp theo

**Author's Note:**

> lấy cảm hứng từ bài hát "giây tiếp theo" - Trương Bích Thần. nếu có thể, hãy nghe khi đọc fic.

thích đôi mắt anh. tình cờ đứng đối diện, khẽ nghiêng đầu, lại tình cờ bắt gặp tròng mắt đen láy cũng đang đong đầy ngại ngùng. vành mũ lưỡi trai cong cong vô tình khéo léo cản trở tầm nhìn của người khác. giữa chiều đông tháng hai, hốt nhiên cảm thấy như đang đứng dưới hiên nhà giữa một đêm mùa hạ, ngói nâu cũng vô tình che giấu hai ngôi sao lấp lánh nằm giữa nền trời nhung tuyền nơi xa xa. giá như có thể bước ra khỏi hiên nhà. giá như anh bỏ chiếc mũ lưỡi trai xuống. tốt nhất là, ở ngay giây tiếp theo.

 

thích những ngón tay anh. hành lang tối om không bật đèn, lần theo vách tường rón rén từng bước một, ngốc nghếch đâm đầu vào cánh cửa đang mở, trán đau điếng mà chẳng dám kêu to. lại ngốc nghếch chạy theo quả táo đỏ vừa nghịch ngợm rơi khỏi lòng bàn tay. như một chú mèo nhỏ chạy theo cuộn len tròn, rồi lại tình cờ chạm vào đầu ngón tay lạnh buốt. giật mình ngẩng đầu lên, ngôi sao lấp lánh không thể thấy được giữa đêm hè nọ giờ gần ngay trước mắt. không biết một dải thiên hà mất bao nhiêu năm để xoay vần rồi tàn lụi, nhưng mong sao ngôi sao đêm hè này sẽ tỏa sáng thật lâu. quả táo trên tay lại không nghe lời mà tuột khỏi tay, lăn lung tung trên sàn nhà. giá như có thể chạy theo nhặt lại quả táo của mình. giá như trái tim không bất ngờ rơi vô trọng lực như quả táo kia. giá như nhịp tim sẽ bình thường trở lại. tốt nhất là, ở ngay giây tiếp theo.

 

thích khóe môi anh. đuôi mắt cong cong như mái hiên, đón đầy nắng ấm sớm tháng ba, thế rồi nắng vàng theo cái nghiêng đầu đổ vào tròng mắt lấp lánh. nghe tiếng cười khanh khách như những giọt ấm áp rơi giữa phòng tập lạnh lẽo. không phải vì gió lạnh đầu xuân, không phải vì lo lắng run sợ, thế mà trái tim lại vô thức run lên. không thể kìm lại được, chẳng phải anh cười rất đáng yêu sao. hình như hoa đào đã bắt đầu nở rồi. giá như có thể cùng anh đi ngắm hoa đào. giá như có thể thấy khóe môi anh cong lên đầy hạnh phúc. tốt nhất là, ở ngay giây tiếp theo.  

 

thích giọng hát của anh. thiếu niên non nớt như ánh trăng rằm, giọng hát cũng như một khối ngọc chưa được mài giũa. lần theo mặt nhẵn, sẽ giống như nước giếng dịu mát vỗ về con tim; va phải cạnh sắc, sẽ chẳng khác nào sóng biển trắng xóa vô tình ập đến. luôn nói rằng, thực sự thích tông giọng của anh, thực sự thích cách hát của anh. may mắn được ở bên ngắm nhìn nụ hoa tách đài, rẽ cánh rồi bung nở. dù là bài hát nào, chỉ cần là anh, đều rất thích, rất thích. giá như có thể nghe anh khẽ khàng ngâm nga bên cạnh. giá như có thể ở bênh lắng nghe giọng hát của anh, cho đến thật lâu thật lâu về sau nữa. tốt nhất là, bắt đầu từ ngay giây tiếp theo.

 

thích bờ vai của anh. vẫn còn cao hơn em một chút, lúc nghiêng đầu có thể vừa vặn mượn bờ vai anh, khe khẽ tựa vào. khi cùng nghe một câu chuyện vui, sẽ nghiêng về phía anh rồi cùng phá lên cười thật vui vẻ. khi ngồi giữa phòng chờ, cùng chia nhau mỗi người một bên tai nghe, sẽ nghiêng về phía anh rồi chẳng cần hẹn trước mà cùng khe khẽ hát theo. khi mệt mỏi, sẽ nghiêng về phía anh, tìm một bờ vai luôn đợi sẵn, vừa vặn thoải mái tựa đầu rũ mắt, cứ yên tâm ngồi như vậy, chẳng sợ mình sẽ vô lực sụp đổ lúc nào không hay. giá như luôn có anh ở bên cạnh. giá như có thể tựa vào bờ vai anh. tốt nhất là, bắt đầu từ ngay giây tiếp theo.

 

thích anh. giống như dải ngân hà rực rỡ, đẹp đẽ ở nơi xa xôi bên trên mái nhà.

 

thích anh. giống như trái táo nhỏ không thể ngoan ngoãn yên vị trong lòng bàn tay, trái tim luôn loạn nhịp không nghe lời khổ chủ.

 

thích anh. giống như thấy hoa đào xinh đẹp bung nở giữa mùa xuân, chân thành đơn thuần rung rinh trong gió.

 

thích anh. giống như trôi theo một bản nhạc thật dài, vô vàn nốt trầm nốt bổng thi nhau dệt nên suối nước gập ghềnh, không biết lúc nào sẽ đổ ra thác cao nước xiết.

 

thích anh. giống như tìm kiếm một điểm tựa. thích anh. rất thích anh, chỉ là không biết, điểm tựa của mình có phải do ảo giác tạo nên không.

 

thích anh. thích mọi thứ của anh. giá như có thể nghe anh nói thích em, giống như _cách em thích anh_ vậy.

 

tốt nhất là, ở ngay _giây tiếp theo_.

 

**end.**

 

17/11/22

 


End file.
